xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Blink
Blink (born Clarice Ferguson) is a mutant who can create dimension-warping portals that can teleport people and objects. Biography Original Timeline Prior to X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2012, Blink was instrumental in smuggling 30 detained mutants out of Sentinel prison camps.http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2012 ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 2023 In the futuristic Moscow, Warpath and Blink travel to a vast bomb shelter under the Kremlin after the former detects Sentinels approaching the area. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Shadowcat and Bishop run off to travel back in time prior to the attack. Though Blink gets stabbed during the fight, the event is ultimately erased. With the timeline altered, Blink and her group retreat into a monastery in China where the X-Men are launching their plan to send Wolverine back in time and alter the timeline in order to prevent a critical event that led to the Sentinels' creation. While Shadowcat performs the process, Blink and the rest of the group guard the monastery from the Sentinels. The Sentinel's fired at her, but she redirected their blasts to other Sentinels. However, she was overwhelmed and stabbed by a trio of Sentinels. Revised Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the Sentinel Wars never took place. Thus the Free Mutants were never formed, and its members never killed in the future war. Powers *'Portal Creation': Blink possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum, colored purple, in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off, and therefore using this she effectively cut off the arm of the Sentinel who tried to attack her friends. In addition, Blink has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking Sentinels by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that transfer a Sentinel's energy beam into one of their own, essentially backfiring their attacks. Relationships Original Timeline Friends *Free Mutants - Former Teammates and Friends **Bishop † **Colossus † **Iceman † **Shadowcat **Sunspot † **Warpath † *X-Men - Former Teammates **Magneto **Professor X **Rogue **Storm † **Wolverine Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers Trivia *Jamie Chung portrays a different version of Blink in ''The Gifted, a television series set in the X-Men universe. Chung's Blink is also of Chinese descent like her film counterpart. *Actress Fan Bingbing said in an interview that it was her idea for Blink's hair to be braided in an oriental style so that the character would look more Chinese. *Renee Harbek was originally cast to play Blink, but dropped out before filming. External links * * References Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Purple Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Asians Category:Unusual Features Category:Teleportation Category:Cameo